Adventures in an Alternate Universe
by ScorpioCelia
Summary: Nightwing gets caught in an explosion that sends him reeling into an alternate universe where Dick Grayson is Bludhaven's local mob boss. While there, he meets Celeste Atwood, a curious college student who gets herself caught up in Nightwing's activities in the new universe.
1. Scorpio

**Author's Note- Hello, and welcome to my writing! I have so many ideas for this story, so I don't know how many chapters this will end up being. This isn't my first story, but it's the first one that I'm uploading on the Internet. So, yay! **

**Disclaimer- Let me just say that if I owned Young Justice, it would have a season three. And four. And five. I'm sure you get my point. Enjoy the story!**

Nightwing's POV

Batman's voice came over my com link as I ran along the warehouse's roof, telling me about what I was about to burst into. There was a new anti-hero causing trouble in a few cities, mainly Gotham and Bludhaven. She had been stealing from various labs, as well as getting into fights and killing a few police officers with some sort of electric weapon. Police reports said that the anti-hero had been spotted entering the warehouse a few hours ago, but the cops weren't getting involved unless there was actual trouble tonight. Batman, Robin and I didn't mind. Cops interfering with our work got annoying.

"Nightwing, there's a window to the right. Enter the warehouse there and meet me in the left hall." Batman instructed. I nodded slightly, knowing he could see me from his spot on the next roof. Robin was standing next to time, waiting for Batman to tell him to move into the situation. I darted over to the window and yanked it open, glancing back at Batman and Robin before slipping into the warehouse. I shut the window behind me and started to move towards the left hallway when I heard a scream. I frowned slightly, turning to the right and heading in the direction the scream had come from. Maybe the anti-hero had captives.

"I heard a scream, so I'm investigating." I told Batman before he asked what I was doing. I broke into a run when I heard another scream. I turned the corner and froze, spotting the anti-hero in the middle of the room and getting my first good look at her. She had metallic gold hair, which I thought was kind of cool, and was wearing a gold mask that showed off her green eyes. She was wearing a gold corset, and green fishnet tights that was the same color as her boots. She reminded of vaguely of Black Canary for a moment before she spoke, then she seemed completely different from my old teacher.

"Nightwing!" She called out, sounding delighted. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She said with a smirk. "I knew you would follow the screams." I groaned, realizing that she had intended for me to come to her. I wondered what she was planning. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while." she continued, smirking as she spoke. Her red lip gloss shone in the dim light. "I'm Scorpio." I nodded slightly, watching her.

"Nice name, I love the gold. I'm not so sure about your activities though." I said, glancing around the warehouse. It seemed empty, except for a table in the middle where Scorpio was standing. She was leaning on the table facing me and hiding whatever was behind her. "Whatcha got there?" I asked, taking a few steps forward. Scorpio glanced behind her for a second before turning back to me and smirking.

"You'll see, darling." She said, pushing off the table and taking a few steps closer to me. I glanced behind her at the device on the table and my eyes widened. I wasn't entirely sure what the device was, but it resembled a bomb. I looked back at Scorpio and my hand went to my belt. I wrapped my gloved fingers over my escrima sticks and pulled them out, ready to fight Scorpio. Her smirk grew and she pulled a whip off of her belt.

"Come on, love." Scorpio purred. "Let's dance." She said, rushing towards me. She swung the whip at my head and I ducked, reaching out and hitting her side with my right escrima stick. Scorpio just grinned, pulling the whip back and swinging it at me again. This time I didn't duck fast enough and the whip hit me in the chest. It stung through my suit and I winced slightly. Scorpio swung the whip again and it hit my wrist. Twisting my hand, I grabbed the whip and pulled it towards me, making Scorpio stumble towards me slightly. I smirked, elbowing her in the shoulder and making her wince. I tossed her whip away from us, leaving her weaponless. I swung my escrima sticks at her over and over again, hitting her quite a few times. She blocked a lot of my hits. She was well trained, that much I could tell. I glanced to the side for a second and saw Batman and Robin enter the room.

"We got you now, sweetheart." I smirked at Scorpio and watched as she glanced over and saw Batman and Robin, who both ran towards us as we fought.

"You haven't caught me yet." She said, darting around me and towards the table. Batman and Robin changed directions and rushed towards her and I followed him. Scorpio reached the table before the three of us and grabbed the device, entering some sort of command and grinning madly. I sped up a bit and rushed towards her, hoping that she hadn't set the device to explode.

"Nightwing, wait!" Robin yelled suddenly. I paused for a second, watching Scorpio raise the device above her head and then throw it at me. Without thinking, I caught it and heard it beep. I swore, about to throw the device away from me when it went off. The world seemed to slow down, and I watched the device explode in my hands. I couldn't move as I stared at the sparks that flew everywhere. My hands and forearms seemed to glow for a moment before dissolving into nothing. I didn't feel any pain, just a cold, numb feeling. The device began to glow and dissolve along with the rest of my arms. I couldn't move, or even scream. I knew that all of this was happening in only a few seconds, but it felt like much longer than that. I heard Scorpio's laugh and Robin yell my name before feeling a sharp pain in my mostly dissolved chest. My vision went blurry for a few seconds before everything went black and silent.

**Author's Note- Dun, dun, dun! Don't worry, Nightwing isn't dead! He has to be alive in order for this story to have a plot. Heehee. Future chapters will probably be longer, and I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week. Thanks for reading, and I would love it if you dropped me a review! :3**

**Bye, loves! **


	2. Surprise

**Author's Note- Hello again! I wrote this chapter quicker than I thought I would. **** I think it's about the same length as the last one, so I'll aim for a least 1000 words a chapter. I think that I'll alternate between Nightwing's and Celeste's points of views for the chapters, and I might do a chapter in Batman or Robin's POV. Robin is Tim Drake by way, and this is based just a few weeks about the end of season 2.**

**Disclaimer- Celeste is my character, but I don't own any other characters or places from this story.**

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad that you guys like this story. :-)**

Celeste's POV

All I was doing was sitting in my room in my pajamas with my headphones on, listening to "Love Don't Die" by the Fray. I sang along quietly as I typed on my laptop, working on an essay for my advanced English class at Bludhaven University. I glanced up from my laptop's screen as my bedroom's lights flickered. I let out a sigh, watching them flicker for a few more seconds before turning off completely. I groaned, shutting my laptop's lid and getting off of my bed.

I left my room in my small house and went down the hall, opening the door to the basement and heading downstairs. I went over to the power box and checked it, but it seemed to be working completely fine. I glanced back up the stairs to see that my lights had come back on. I shrugged, heading back upstairs while I hummed to myself. My lights flickered sometimes. I wasn't concerned about it.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I heard a buzzing noise come from my living room. I frowned slightly, heading into my living room and glancing around. I hoped my house wasn't posseted or anything. That'd be weird, and kind of creepy. I walked into my living room to come face to face with a glowing gold orb in the middle of the room. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what on Earth the orb was. It hadn't been there when I went into my bedroom earlier this evening. I wondered where it had come from. Like an idiot, I reached out to touch and then gasped when the orb exploded in a burst of glowing sparks.

I gasped as I was flung across the room and slammed into the wall by the force of the blast. I hit the floor with a dull 'thud' and groaned, my whole body aching. My entire right side felt bruised and I shut my eyes for a second, hoping that I hadn't broken any bones. I had no idea what had just happened, but my house wasn't on fire so I just lay on the floor for a moment. After a minute, I turned around and sat up, pushing myself up on one elbow and coming face to face was a man I had never seen before.

I screamed, jumping up and hitting the wall with my back. I stared down at the man on my living room floor, frowning slightly at his dazed expression. The first thing I noticed was that he was wearing a mask. The second thing I noticed was that he was insanely attractive. My heart was pounding in my chest as I knelt on my knees and stared at the man, who didn't appear to notice me. I had no idea where he had come from. It was almost like the orb, which was gone now, had teleported him here.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The man didn't appear to hear me. He didn't seem to notice anything that was going on. "How the hell did you get in here?" I asked, reaching out and shaking his shoulder. He shook his head slightly and moved his shoulder away. "Hello?" I said, a bit louder. I frowned slightly, reaching out and pulling off his mask. He responded to that, frantically covering his face with his hands. "Would you say something? Maybe.. explain a little?" I let out a sigh, pushing my hair out of my eyes impatiently.

"Give me my mask." The man spoke, his voice hoarse. I stood up, glancing down at the mask in my right hand and raising an eyebrow. The man had his hands over his eyes, and he moved his right hand out and held it in the air, waiting me to give him his mask back. I frowned slightly, standing up and holding the mask out of his reach. "No." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly at the man.

"Why do you need to hide your identity?" I demanded. "Are you some sort of criminal?" I frowned, knowing that I should probably call the police. But I was curious. I watched the man as he spoke his head, parting his fingers slightly and looking up at me. He had blue eyes.

"I'm not a criminal." The man said, his voice less hoarse. Before I could ask him what, and who, he was he let out a sigh. "I'm Nightwing. No offence, but you should know who I am." He paused for a moment. "I am in Bludhaven, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we're in Bludhaven. And why should I know who you are?" I asked the man, Nightwing, as he shrugged.

"Well, I'm Bludhaven local vigilante. I used to work with Batman in Gotham." Nightwing prompted. I leaned against the wall, looking down at him as he spoke.

"Who's Batman?" I asked curiously. Nighting stared at me, getting up and standing in front of me. He was a bit taller than me, and I suddenly felt self-conscious in my Gryffindor t-shirt and sweat pants while Nightwing looked like he had fallen straight out of a comic book.

"You don't know who Batman is?" Nightwing asked in disbelief. I shook my head slightly, taking a few steps away from Nightwing. I was pretty sure that Nightwing was crazy, so I figured calling the police would probably be a good idea.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing asked, following me across the room and watched me as I reached for the phone. I think he realized what I was going to do because he grabbed my wrist and pulling me around to face him. I inhaled sharply, watching him as he let go of my wrist and realizing he had left his face exposed. He swore, going over and picking his mask off the floor where it had fallen when I dropped it. He put it back on, turning to face me again.

"You don't need to call the police." He said reassuringly. "I'm one of the good guys, I promise." he glanced towards the window for a moment before frowning slightly, turning back to face me. "You can trust me." I didn't respond, not entirely sure if I could believe him. I thought he was crazy, but he seemed perfectly sane. And convinced he was some sort of vigilante. Nightwing stood awkwardly for a few moments before running his hand through his hair and letting out a sigh. "I'll leave now." He said, moving towards the window. I nodded slightly, watching him open the window and look around outside. I bit my lip for a moment, knowing that I probably shouldn't just let him leave. He could need help, he really seemed to think that he didn't sound crazy.

"Wait." I said, watching Nightwing as he turned around to face me. I hesitated, not sure what I should say to him. "I can't let you leave like this." I said quickly, motioning at him. I wasn't entirely sure why I wanted him to stay.

"Are you insulting my suit?" Nightwing asked, only half joking. I shook my head slightly, grinning slightly.

"No, I like your suit. I think it's cool." I said, watching Nightwing grin.

"It just that I have way too many question to let you fling yourself out of a window." I explained, going over and sitting on the couch. Nightwing watched me. "So, come sit down and tell me about yourself." I said, looking at him expectantly. Nightwing's grin grew slightly, and he shut the window and went over and sat on the couch by me. He thought for a moment before running his hand through his hair.

"I'll make this quick." He said, more to himself than me. "Batman's probably wondering where I am." he said thoughtfully before looking at me. "So, I'm Nightwing, and a few years ago I formed a team with some people would become my best friends."

**Author's Note- I hoped you guys liked this chapter, the next one is going to be a bit sadder. **

**Read and review, please! :-) **


	3. Realization

**Author's Note- Hey, I'm on a roll here. I seriously can not stop writing. I love when this happens. Thank you for your positives reviews, the fact that people enjoy my work makes me behind happy. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Celeste is mind, along with the plot. Everything else belongs to DC and Warner Brothers.**

Nightwing's POV

I ended up telling the woman next to me a lot more than I intended. I guess once I started talking about the Team and everything that had happened I couldn't stop. It was nice to explain everything to someone who didn't know anything. I'm not sure why the woman didn't know anything about what had happened with the Invasion, and anything before that, but I didn't ask right now. I realized half way into my story that I hadn't asked her what her name was. She said her name was Celeste. She looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen her. I didn't ask in case I met her as Dick Grayson. That would raise questions I probably shouldn't answer.

I told her about Artemis faking her death, and everything else that most of the Team hadn't known about along with everything they had known. Everything was over now. It didn't matter who knew what had happened. Celeste watched me as I spoke, clearly intrigued by my story. She looked sad when I told her about what Miss Martian had done to Kal'dur, but looked relieved when I told her that Kal'dur was fine now. She seemed to recognize something when I told her about how Lex Luthor helped up near the end of the Invasion.

"Lex Luthor helped you guys?" She asked curiousy. I nodded thoughtfully. "You'd think he'd mention that to get recognition." She said thoughtfully. I raised an eyebrow, curious.

"He got recognition." I pointed out. She frowned, shaking her head slightly before shrugging.

"I'll look it up later. So what happened after that?" Celeste asked. I paused, not sure if I wanted to tell her about what had happened to Wally. I decided to finish the story quickly.

"Kid Flash gave up everything to save the world." I said with a frown at the memory. How Artemis fell to her knees when Barry told her.. I shook my head slightly to clear it, watching Celeste frown slightly.

"Kid Flash died?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded slightly, looking away from her. "But he was awesome!" She pouted slightly. "You could have at least made up a story with a happy ending." She said, leaning against the couch and folding her arms across her chest. I sighed.

"I didn't make anything up." I said with a frown. "How do you not know about anything that I told you?" I finally asked her. "I mean, everyone knows who Batman is and the world being invaded by aliens was kind of a big deal." Celeste narrowed her eyes slightly, standing up off of the couch.

"I'm googling it." She announced, turning and walking across the room to the doorway. I stood up and followed her as she went down the hall and turned into a bedroom. I glanced around at her room, noticing the book and movie posters that covered the walls. I turned and watched Celeste as she went over and sat on her bed, pulling her laptop onto her legs. I moved so I was standing behind her, grinning slightly at her wallpaper. It was Aragorn from Lord of the Rings.

"Alright, Google says that all the stuff you said happened never happened at all." Celeste informed me. "I searched for Nightwing, and Batman, and all sorts of other keywords and nothing that you say is adding up." She said, frowning at me. I stared at her blankly for a moment before thinking of something to say.

"Look up Bruce Wayne." I said. Celeste shook her head slightly.

"I don't need to look him up." She said. "He's the owner of Wayne Tech, filthy rich and kind of annoying when he's on the news." I frowned slightly. I had no idea what was going on here. It seemed like any events involving Batman, or the Team, or the Invasion had never happened. Batman didn't appear to be real. I ran my hand through my hair and looked away from Celeste for a moment before looking back at her.

"What about Richard Grayson?" I asked thoughtfully. Celeste thought for a moment before answering me.

"He's the head of Wayne Tech's Bludhaven's branch." I stared at Celeste in silence as she continued. "He's also suspected to be some sort of mob boss, but nobody can ever prove anything against him." She paused, looking up at me. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked. I didn't answer, my mind racing. I wasn't the head of Wayne Tech's Bludhaven branch, and I definitely wasn't a suspected mob boss. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where I was. Clearly this wasn't my Bludhaven.

"Nightwing?" Celeste asked, shutting her laptop lid and standing up. She turned to face me, frowning slightly. I didn't say anything, looking around the room again. I needed to figure out where I was. I was silent for a minute or two before my eyes landed on a picture set on the dresser. My heart racing, I moved away from Celeste and over to the dresser, picking up the hand drawn picture of Scorpio.

I spun around, holding the picture up and towards Celeste. I realized that Celeste looked so familiar because she was Scorpio. Her hair was dark blonde, not gold. That's why I hadn't recognized her right away. And I told her so much about the Team! I wanted to smack myself for being so open.

"What did you do?" I yelled. I watched Celeste's eyes widen as she took a few steps back. She looked terrified. "I know you're Scorpio!"' I continued. Celeste stared at me blankly before shaking her head.

"Are you crazy?" She asked, staring at me. "I'm not Scorpio, she's not real!" she protested. I froze, feeling utterly confused. "She's a character I had to make for a project at school." Celeste explained, watching me. I shook my head slightly.

"But I fought her. She threw this device at me and then I woke up in your living room." I shook my head slightly. I had no idea what was going on and I hated not knowing. Celeste stared at me like I was crazy. Was I crazy? I honestly didn't know. "She used this whip that kind of sparked, and it hit me in the chest." I rambled. Celeste suddenly looked shocked.

"She used a whip?" She asked, frowning slightly. "That's impossible." she said, mostly to herself. I watched her as she started pacing. "I never wrote that Scorpio used a whip." she said, running her hand through her hair. "It was only an idea. She was only an idea for a story that I never wrote. How is it that you've met her?" she turned suddenly and faced me. I shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. About any of this." I said, letting out a sigh. I turned and left Celeste's room and went back into the living room. I sat down on the couch, putting my head in my hands and trying to figure out what had happened. I sat in silence for a while, Celeste never entering the room. I wondered if she was calling the police. I really hoped not. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't need to try to explain myself to police. Especially if Nightwing wasn't the friendly neighborhood vigilante.

I looked up as I heard Celeste come into the room, holding a steaming mug. "Here." She said, setting the mug on the coffee table in front of me. "I thought you might want some coffee." She sat, sitting down in one of the arm chairs and watching me.

"Thanks." I muttered, reaching for the mug and picking it up. I felt the mug's warmth through my gloves. I looked up at her for a moment before looking down again. I didn't say anything else.

"So," Celeste said after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know how could you have known about Scorpio's whip, and you sounded really convincing when you talked about your Team, and Kid Flash, and Batman, and all of that." She paused for a moment. "So, I decided to believe you.. and I'll trust you unless you give me a reason not to." I looked up at her and nodded slightly. "I was thinking about everything that you've said, and I have a theory about what's going on with you." Celeste continued. I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Enlighten me." I said, watching Celeste as she grinned slightly. She leaned forward slightly, looking thrilled about whatever her theory was.

"So, Scorpio was supposed to be from Earth 16, which is a universe like this one only different." Celeste began. "But I don't know exactly what that universe it like because I never actually wrote anything about it. I kept procrastinating and then I kind of forgot." she grinned sheepishly. "But what if you're from that universe?" I raised an eyebrow. Celeste sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but it kind of make sense. You said that you fought with Scorpio, right?" I nodded. Celeste bit her lip. "Now I need to know who you are under your mask." I stared at her.

"Why?" I demanded, setting the mug down and crossing my arms. Celeste let out a sigh.

"It's simple, Nightwing." She said, sounding slightly impatient. "If you're someone who has an identity that isn't you in this universe, my theory will be correct."

I paused, thinking about what I should do. If Celeste was right, if I was really in another universe, that would explain why Batman didn't appear to exist. It would also explain why Dick Grayson was apparently someone that I was not. But I wasn't completely sure that Celeste wasn't Scorpio. I didn't she that she was, but I wasn't sure. I was silent for a moment before deciding to trust Celeste. She said she trusted me, after all. I reached up and pulled off my mask, tossing it onto the coffee table next to the mug. I turned to look at Celeste, and I knew she knew who I was.

"You're Dick Grayson." She said, frowning slightly. "But you're not Dick Grayson, are you?" She watched as I shook my head.

"Not the one from your universe." I said, suddenly feeling a lump in my throat. I was in a completely different universe. Batman wasn't real, neither was Robin or Kal'dur or anyone I would go to for help. Or, if they were real, I had no idea where they were. Clearly they weren't part of any team. I was completely alone here. To make matters worse, people thought Dick Grayson was a criminal. I wondered for a moment what people thought Bruce Wayne was before shaking my head slightly, not really wanting to know.

"You alright?" Celeste asked me. I shrugged slightly, glancing back at her. I didn't really know how to answer her. I didn't know if I was okay. I shut my eyes for a moment, grabbing my mask off of the table and standing up.

"Thanks for the coffee. I'll leave now." I said, slipping my mask back on before looking back at Celeste, who was shaking her head.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked. I realized then that I had no idea where I was going to do, or what I was going to do. Clearly I didn't own a house here. I paused, shrugging slightly. I heard Celeste sigh.

"If you don't have a place to go, you could stay here for a few days." Celeste offered. I looked at her in surprise. "I feel kind of bad for you." she explained. "I mean, you clearly don't understand what's going on… no offence." she said with a slight shrug. "You could get yourself into some serious trouble going outside in a suit and mask, carrying weapons." she continued. I grinned slightly despite how depressed I was feeling.

"Thanks, Celeste." I said, watching Celeste as she grinned.

"Great!" She said. "Having a housemate will be fun." Celeste commented. "You can use the guest bedroom. It's across from mine." I nodded. "You don't have to wear the mask here, by the way." Celeste said, standing up and heading into the kitchen. I tossed the mask on the table stood up as well, following her. I figured that I might as well stay with Celeste until I figured out how to get home.

"So," Celeste said, leaning against the counter and watching me. "What do you want for breakfast?"

**Author's Note- I don't have anything to say here.. heehee.**

**Read and review please! **


End file.
